Another Cliche Truth or Dare Session
by Weiner weenie guy thing
Summary: Just following the trends. Leave a review with your dares and such. M-rated stuff is allowed, maybe even encouraged.
1. Welcome To Insanity

**Ok, I know that I should probably be doing the next chapter of Best Black Friday Deal Ever…?, but I've kinda wanted to start and try this. I have like, fallen in love with these types of stories so, I'll just be continuing the trend.**

* * *

><p>The meeting was going as boring and unsuccessful as usual when all of a sudden…<p>

*Lightning flashes and the floor opens up Ouran style*

Me: *cackles loudly and evilly* Hello boys and ladies!

England: Who the hell are you?

Me: Oh, I'm the lovely authoress! But you can call me Maiya! ^_^

America: Wait authoress? What do you mean?

Me: This is a truth and dare fic. I'M TAKIN' OVER!

Everyone: Oh great, another one…

Me: So everyone leave a review telling me your fantas- I mean dares and truths and such. I have my own, but I can't really think of them at the moment. You'll most likely see them in the next chapter. If you want, you can go to my profile and see what type of pairings I like and don't like. I'll do all pairings, but I will show my disgust and/or dislike toward the ones I don't like. Please review!


	2. Crazy First Time

Me: Ok, so first off, I'd like to say that y'all reviewers are crazy. But in a good way. Now, for my dares. *rubs hands evilly* England, go in the basement with America. Don't come out until you are satisfied.

England: What am I supposed to do in there?

Me: Oh trust me, you'll know when you get there. Now, go! *pushes them both down the stairs* Secondly, Turkey, wear a belly dancer outfit for the whole chapter. N-not because I want to see your abs or anything.

Turkey: *sigh* Fine.

Me: Uh, I can't think of anything else so let's go with the reviews, shall we?

From Asshole: _Egypt=eat your pinky_

Me: Um, I'll let it grow back afterwards, just do the dare.

Egypt: *stares at me, then eats pinky*

Me: *Snaps* And there's your pinky back. God, I'm gonna LOVE these new BAPs

Everyone: What?

Me: Badass Author Powers

_Switzerland=rape someone_

Me: WHAT? *sighs* Fine, just go in the closet and I'll poof someone in there. *poofs random person* I wonder who I put in the closet with him.

_America=make Latvia cry_

Me: Hold on, I need to see if England's done yet. *goes to open the door to the basement* Hey England, you done yet?

England: *wearing a butt plug and holding a whip* No, just give me another hour or so.

Me: O.O o-ok then. *closes basement door* I knew he was kinky but DAMN that was surprising.

_Russia=...I...I-i cant torture you...here...have a sunflower  
>plushie...and the rights to the country of Greenland...I hope Greenland will<br>keep you company..._

Russia: Thank you for the sunflower. *Greenland poofs up beside him with a collar on her neck* And Greenland too.

Greenland: What the hell? You can't just give me away! Did you steal my rights from Denmark? Hey Denmark, why aren't you doing anything? *nags*

Me: Russia, have fun with Cassie! Time for the next review.

From Troll: _Okay, time to stop this gayfest and put the het in Hetalia! Here it  
>goes → Spain: make out with a girl of your choice<em>

Me: And by his choice, you must mean mine. I choose Seychelles.

*Make out session between Spain and Seychelles for about 2 minutes*

_Austria: grope Hungary_

Austria: EXCUSE ME? I will NOT be subjected to such perverse activities!

Hungary: Oh come on Roddy, don't be such a spoil-sport.

Me: Besides, we all know how kinky you are. When I travel the world and go to your country, the places on my list are that sex school you have and the village of Fucking.

Austria: You know about those?

Me: Uh, yeah. I can thank the Giving In group for that. That's a good story BTW, it should be more popular *shamelessly advertises*

Austria: Fine. *gropes for 4 minutes*

Hungary: *moans*

*Prussia joins in* Kesesesese…

Hungary: *moans louder, then opens her eyes* GILBERT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? *chases him around with a frying pan*

Prussia: IT WAS A DARE, DON'T BLAME ME!

_Germany: scream "eins, zwei, and drei" repeatedly in the most annoying voice you can do_

Germany: *imitates America* EINS ZWEI DREI. EINS ZWEI DREI. *repeats for 4 more minutes*

Me: *snickers* Haha, he used America's voice.

_Liechtenstein: Make Switzerland eat the most costly food you can think of_

Me: *thinks "Ooh, I get to see who was in the closet now"* Oh Swissy, time to get out now.

Switzerland: *comes out fully dressed and a little more upbeat* What do you want now?

Me: I'm poofing you and Lili to Kurama. And you have to pay for it with your own money.

Switzerland: Wha- *gets poofed*

_America: become Batman for two chapters_

Me: *looks at watch* they should be done by now. *walks to the basement door and looks in without notice* Alright guys, you should be fini- OH GOOD LORD IN HEAVEN! *slams door shut* England and America are currently busy. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP. *thinks "GOD England has a lot of stamina"*

_Sealand: act like England for a whole chapter_

Sealand: I have to act like that jerk England for a whole chapter? Can't I do it next chapter?

Me: Sure, we're going to have to do the other two the next chapter anyway and yours corresponds with England's.

_Belarus: clone Russia_

Me: Good, now she won't have to scare the real thing off. She can just make as many as she needs to. HEY BELARUS, YOU'RE NEEDED!

Belarus: *comes out of closet with bruises* What? Is it about brother?

Me: Actually this time, yes it is. Here *throws a vile of Russia's hair* take this and clone him. Don't ask me how I got it.

Belarus: EEP! *runs off excitedly*

_Now for the truths → Romano: between your brother and Spain, who would you choose?_

Romano: Like what, as a lover? Spain of course, you idiot! I'm not having sex with my brother, that's just disgusting and wrong! As for who I could stand more, I'd say my brother. Family overpowers everything. Stupid, confusing, perverted bastard.

_Korea: why do you want to grope China? Why not Taiwan?_

Korea: Because he's gotten used to me groping him. If I even thought about touching Taiwan that way, he would kill me.

_America: if you're gonna get raped, then who would you prefer to rape you: Canada, Russia, England, China, or Belarus?_

Me: America is currently busy and will answer that question next chapter.

_That's it…for now._

Me: That was a lot of dares. But we still have a lot more to go. NEXT REVIEW!

From Neon Douche: _Hello and I am yet following another tod fic so let's get this over with! Hungary: BEAT FRANCE WITH YOUR PAN! :3 Pretty please?_

Hungary: With pleasure. *chases France with pan*

France: *screams, gets hit, and is knocked out*

_Spain: I found out that I'm ¼ Spanish…question is…WHY THE HELL DO I HATE TOMATOES? *runs to corner and cries*_

Spain: *goes to comfort you* It's alright. It's all about preference. Maybe your taste buds are accustomed to different types of food.

_Italy: instead of saying something mean to you…I hugs you_

Italy: YAY! Ve~ hugs!

_Romano: what the hell does chigi mean anyway?_

Romano: It's just something I say when I'm either irritated or surprised. Why the fuck do you care, nosey bastard?

_Japan: *eats all your sushi*_

Japan: You could have just asked me to make you some. I would have been happy to do so.

_Greece: you're too cute. Can I have a cat? Possibly white and orange?_

Greece: Sure. *hands you a cat that resembles Iggycat*

Me: Aw, can I has a kitty too?

Greece: Sure. *hands me a cat that resembles Russicat*

Me: YAY! He's so cute! *cuddles* Next review.

From Nakita Braginski-Williams: _Oh oh! I want to hear how Canada and Russia feel about each other! Please?_

Me: Of course! MATTIE! IVAN! YOU'RE WANTED! COME HITHER!

Canada: Yes?

Russia: You called?

Me: We have a lovely reviewer who wants to see how you feel about each other. WAIT! Let me get a stage ready. *poofs us three on a stage with a spotlight on them* Ok, let the confessions commence.

Canada: Ivan, you are my protector, my confidante, my best friend, and my lover. You are one of the few who actually see me all the time instead of selectively or not at all. I'm glad you asked me out after apologizing for sitting on me for the umpteenth time.

Russia: Matvey, you are the only one who sees me for me. You don't judge me because of my past or what people say, and I appreciate that. I'm glad you accepted the apology and went on the date. It was a wonderful date.

Canada: Je t'aime

Russia: Я люблю тебя

*small kiss*

Me: *SQUEAL* AH that was so ADORABLE!

_Also, I dare England to admit he's fully and completely in love with America,  
>and that he's just afraid of being rejected. Don't worry, if he denies it I'll<br>know it's just cause he doesn't what America to reject him._

Me: Oh I'm pretty sure he admitted it. Many, many times.

_And Bad Touch Trio! Pick someone and DO NOT leave their side for the rest of the chapter!_

Me: Which is exactly what they'll be doing next chapter! There are two people I want them to stalk, and one of them is currently busy. *sigh* Both arguments in my mind will be satisfied.

_-Ms. Braginski-Williams ^J^_

Me: NEXT!

From That Guy With the Glasses: _cool story bro. Dares= America- tell England to rub your back_

Me: I'm pretty sure he's either doing it now, or he already did it.

_France- get drunk and grope everyone, even the author_

France: I don't need to get drunk to do that. *gropes everyone except me and Hungary*

Hungary: I'm not going down without a fight *holds frying pan threateningly*

Me: Touch me, I harpoon you.

France: Honhonhonhon a challenge? This will be fun.

*Epic battle between me, Hungary, and France. In the end, France gropes us both, but leaves with many bruises and wounds*

France: *almost unconscious* It was worth it. *knocked out*

Me: *eye twitches* Damn Frenchman. I swear, I'm going to kill him one day.

_Finland- GIVE ME YOUR SOUL_

Finland: WHAT? Why do you want my soul? Fine, here. *hands soul*

Me: NOOOOOO! YOU CANNOT HAVE HIS BAMF-NESS! I FORBID IT! NEXT REVIEW, PLEASE!

From Rotciv557: _nice, we need more truths and dares. Dares: Germany: get locked in a closet with Ukraine, talking dirty to her._

Me: Strange couple, but I like the way you think. *pushes Germany and Ukraine in the closet* Hey Ludwig, try this line on her and see if it works. *snickers*

Germany: *gets paper with line on it* How would you like to taste a genuine German sausage? WAS?

Ukraine: O-oh my. *blushes*

Me: I'm just gonna leave you two alone now. *closes closet door*

_N. Italy: reveal your inner evil and corruption… and pinch your fratello in the butt with a fork_

Me: Wait how do you pinch with a fork? Never mind, Feli take this.

Veneziano: Ve~ *takes true self potion* Hehehehe *pokes Romano's butt with a fork*

Romano: HEY *punches in the neck*

Veneziano: *potion wears off already* Ow, fratello that hurt.

_Belarus: punch Russia in the balls_

Me: Bitch, you better use one of your clones cuz there ain't no way you're kickin' my Vanya in his vital regions.

Belarus: I was planning on that anyway. I could never hurt brother like that. *kicks clone that sort of reminds her of Lithuania*

Russia Clone: *blocks kick and runs away. He sent a nuke after her, but it missed and hit Turkey instead*

Turkey: *retaliates by nuking the nuke coming towards him and sends military to Russia, but they get tired and attack Poland*

Me: Poland, why are you in Beta's dress?

Poland: What? I'm not Poland, I'm like, Cuba. That's Poland *points at Cuba*. And doesn't her dress look like totally fabulous on me?

Cuba: *nukes Turkey's oncoming military* THIS IS ALL AMERICA'S FAULT ANYWAY!

Me: How is this America's fault when he- forget it. Come on everybody, TO THE BOMB SHELTER!

…In the Bomb Shelter…

_Japan: act like Korea_

Japan: This is a challenge that I am willing to take. BECAUSE CHALLENGES ORIGINATED IN JAPAN!

Me: Oh lord, there's two now. Hey China, what's wrong? Why're you crying?

China: K-korea keeps trying to grope me, Japan is yelling crazy things, the rest of the countries have started World War 3, and MY BACK HURTS ARU!

Me: Aw, I'm sorry. You want me to give you a massage? My cousins say that I have magic hands.

China: O-ok. *lays down so I can massage his back*

Me: Switzerland, don't you think you should stop this?

Switzerland: Maybe. I'll need a better gun though.

Me: I'm broke, I'm sorry. Just use the money from your country.

Switzerland: Fine. *buys a million dollar worth gun, goes outside and shoots.* BANG *the gun goes and breaks after the trigger is pulled* DID I JUST WASTE ALL THAT MONEY FOR A FAULTY GUN?

Liechtenstein: Big brother, it's alright. You still have a lot more money in the bank. And it's easy to make the money back.

Switzerland: *in emo corner*

…Meanwhile on the "battlefield"…

Russia: Lithuania, it would help if you became one with me, da? That way we become bigger power and win everything.

Lithuania: Thank you for the offer, but no.

Russia: Are you refusing? *angry aura*

Lithuania: You know what? Yes, yes I am refusing. I'm tired of being scared of you. I don't know why I'm afraid of you anymore. So, forget this war, I'm going where it's safe. *flips the entire room off, including Belarus, and goes to the bomb shelter*

*in the background of all of this, Hong Kong stands in the dark with his own pleasure smile, watching with sadistic glee*

…Back in the Bomb Shelter…

Canada: *thinks "I wonder if anyone will notice me if I ran around the room covered in maple" and finds maple syrup bottle, then covers himself and runs around the room* HEY, NOTICE ME! I'M ACTING INSANE! BUT I DON'T NEED TO BE STRAPPED IN A STRAIT JACKET! BECAUSE I! AM! CANADIAN!

Spain: Did you hear something?

Romano: Yeah, one of my friends is acting stupid. I don't know what the fucks wrong with him though.

Canada: *sigh* Forget it, no one noticed me. I'll go take a shower.

Me: *video-taped the whole thing* Hehe, this'll go great on Youtube.

_Austria: light your piano on fire_

Austria: WHAT? Why do you sick people like torturing me so much?

Me: Fire? *creepy voice* DO IT! Maybe it'll stop the war outside.

Austria: I highly doubt that, but whatever. Give me a match.

Me: *takes out matchbox and gives to him* Use the whole thing, I got millions of these.

Austria: *lights the match and throws on piano*

Me: FIREEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVES THE FIRE! *watches with fascination*

*fire starts burning walls of the bomb shelter*

Me: EVERYBODY OUT! IT'S SPREADING! *runs out to safety*

Everyone: *runs and follows me*

Me: *watches as the fire burns down the whole place and sighs* It's all over. Thank god. That was the last review too. Let's hope we get more next time, but less insane.

*England and America somehow come out of the not-burned down basement*

America: Hey guys! What'd we miss?

England: *looks around and sees ashes* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED OUT HERE? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?

Me: Calm down, everyone's fine. *mumbles* Although I think France has a concussion and head trauma. America, how you feeling?

America: My back is going to be sore for weeks now. And I won't be able to sit down either. Other than that, I feel great.

Me: Well that's good. Iggy, I didn't know you were such a sex ambassador.

England: I guess you could say that.

Me: Maybe I could find out how good you are next time. *winks*

England: *blushes*

Me: That's all for now. Leave me a review with your inner drea- um I mean other dares and stuff. Just no more WW3 scenarios. I don't have many bomb shelters to go around.

America: I thought you could just poof one up.

Me: SHUT UP! Bye everyone, see ya next time!


	3. In The Funny Farm

Me: Hey guys and gals, didja miss me?

Everyone: NO

Me: Well, damn. Oh well, too bad, you're gonna have to deal with me anyway~ Now there are just a few things I wanna do before we get to my insane reviews. England, I want you to *whispers in his ear*

England: WHAT? There's no way I'm doing that!

Me: Oh you're refusing?

England: Yes I am.

Me: Nations can't die unless their country is in shambles, right?

England: Wha- yes that's true…

Me: I wonder what happens if you cut their head off. England would you like to find out what happens when you refuse a dare? I'm sure my guillotine isn't too rusty.

England: NO! Alright, I'll do the damn dare.

*points at America* _You!  
>I wanna take you to a gay bar,<br>I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
>I wanna take you to a gay bar,<br>gay bar, gay bar._

_Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,_  
><em>At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.<em>  
><em>Waah,<em>  
><em>At the gay bar.<em>

_Now tell me, do ya, a do ya have any money?_  
><em>I wanna spend all your money,<em>  
><em>at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.<em>

_I've got something to put in you,_  
><em>I've got something to put in you,<em>  
><em>I've got something to put in you,<em>  
><em>At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.<em>  
><em>Hah!<em>

_You're a superstar at the gay bar._  
><em>Yeah you're a superstar at the gay bar.<em>  
><em>You're a superstar at the gay bar.<em>  
><em>Superstar.<em>  
><em>Super, superstar!<em>

England: Happy?

Me: Ecstatic. Now, both you and America have some dares from last time, so I'm going to get to those first. America, if you were raped, would you rather it be by Canada, England, Russia, China, or Belarus?

America: I don't wanna get raped! And I don't think it'd be my choice anyway. But if I had to choose, it'd be Belarus, because chicks can't rape dudes!

Me: *mumbles* So you think…

America: What?

Me: What? Anyway, America, you're Batman for 2 chapters, England and Sealand switch for a chapter.

America: YAY, I get to be Batman! TO THE BATCAVE!

England: I don't want to act like that annoying little git! And unlike him, I'm already a country so I don't need to be acknowledged.

Me: So you're refusing a dare?

England: *remembers earlier* No! U-uh hey jerk Sealand! You should acknowledge me!

Sealand: Why would I do that? I'm mean to awesome people like you. You're as much of a country as Prussia is.

Prussia: Hey, I take offense to that!

Me: Too bad no one cares. On to the reviews!

From Troll: _Hong Kong=do the caramelldansen_.

Hong Kong: Fine, I suppose. Although, if I'm to do it, I guess I'd like it if Teacher did it with me.

China: WHAT? I don't want to do that aru. That dance is embarrassing!

Me: If he does it, you're doing it. God, why are ya'll so incompliant these days.

China: Ok aru, I'll do it. *does Caramelldansen with Hong Kong*

_New Zealand=show your privates to the world_

New Zealand: I don't think that's a good idea.

Me: I don't either. If you'd like, you can do it, but no one will see.

New Zealand: That sounds good to me. *starts to unbutton pants*

*screen goes black for 5 minutes, then comes back on*

Me: I KNEW IT! And I know someone who would like that too. Well, many people actually.

_Cuba=hug America_

Me: If you don't start moving in the next 5 seconds, I will push you together and force you to do things much worse than hugging.

Cuba: *runs to America and hugs him*

Me: Thank you.

_Russia=flirt with every nation-tan._

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol

Me: You don't scare me. Much.

Russia: *goes around and flirts with every nation*

_Poland=admit that black is better than pink._

Poland: But, like … it's not.

Me: Just say it.

Poland: Fine. Black is like, totally better than pink.

_China=strike a pose! Any pose!_

China: *stands with his hands on his hips and smiles while sparkling*

Me: *takes pictures* That's right. Work the stage honey, work it!

_Ukraine=act like Russia._

Ukraine: *drinks out of vodka bottle* But that wouldn't be very nice to the other countries, now would it? *scary aura*

Me: U-um that'll work.

_Belarus=cut yourself._

Me: Before you do, I just have one thing to say. Your brother will never love you, you ice bitch. He is scared to death of you. He is never going to marry you. No one will because everyone is afraid of you and the one person who isn't deathly terrified of you, you won't give the time of day. I don't even understand why he likes you so much. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anyone. You're just going to be all alone in the world because you are a persistent little incest-crazed bitch who doesn't understand that everyone hates her.

Belarus: *starts crying, runs to the emo corner, and cuts herself*

Canada: Don't you think that was a little harsh?

Me: Yeah, you're right, maybe a little. But I've always wanted to say something like that to her. (A/N: If anyone questioned why I don't like LietBela, that might give you an insight why)

_Estonia=scream every meme you know._

Estonia: *clears throat* I USED TO SAY MEMES, BUT THEN I TOOK AN ARROW TO THE KNEE! HEY AMERICA, KAN I HAS CHEEZBURGER? Y U NO GIVE ME CHEEZBURGER? *continues on for about a day*

Me: You done?

Estonia: Yeah.

_Sweden=stop mumbling._

Sweden: I never mumbled in the first place.

_Finland=eat one of England's scones._

Finland: But I don't want to die!

Me: It's alright, just eat one.

Finland: O-ok. *eats a scone* BLEGH! *throws up*

Me: Seriously England, what do you put in those scones?

_Australia=eat a kangaroo._

Australia: Ok mate! But kangaroo meat is kinda tough. *eats a kangaroo*

_Japan=show everyone a doujinshi of  
>your choice.<em>

Me: Oooooooooh, show them the one where England dresses up as a cow-boy and America dresses as Sherlock Holmes! That one's my favorite, although it's also the reason why I can't eat bananas the same way anymore.

Japan: *shows Bang Burn Movie* This one?

Me: YES! I recommend this to everyone! It's hilarious and sexy.

_*_All of a sudden*_  
><em>Canada: KAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-NNNNGGGGGGGG-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE-! RUSSIA IS INVADING MY VITAL REGIONS! RUSSIA IS INVADING MY VITAL REGIONS! RUSSIA IS INVADING MY VITAL REGIONS! *continues for an hour*

Me: NEXT REVIEW!

From Nakita Braginski-Williams: _Yay! Russia and Canada are so cute!_

Me: I know right!

_Okay...now..._

_I Dare..._

_Hungary to not use her frying pan for the chapter. I want to see what you'd_  
><em>use as an alternative to complete the next challenge...<em>

Hungary: I like this challenge. You don't mind if I borrow some of your weapons, do you Maiya?

Me: Of course not! Borrow away.

_Which is for Hungary to beat up one of the BTT (who is not Spain, because what_  
><em>has he done in comparison to the other two). And Russia can help her. If he<em>  
><em>wants.<em>

Hungary: Oh fun! Russia would you like to help me?

Russia: Sure, why not.

Hungary: *grabs hat rack and she and Russia start chasing France*

France: SACRE BLEU!

Hungary: *beats him until he's unconscious*

_America, you are forbidden to say the word 'hero' in reference to yourself._

America: But I'm Batman! Of course I'm a-

Me: Don't say it! You are not allowed.

_Canada, please make your brother cry, I think that it's awesome. (is cruel to_  
><em>her country)<em>

Canada: I don't like being mean, but ok. America you bastard! You never see me! How can you not see the country right above your own, you self-centered idiot? I'm the second largest country for Pete's sake! Well, geographically I am, but I think when it comes to large, you're it. You eat all the time and yet you wonder where the fat American stereotype comes from! Do you even exercise? *goes on for four hours*

America: OK Mattie, that's enough! *tears streaming down his face*

_Prussia, you are not allowed to say the word 'awesome'. Not because I don't_  
><em>agree that you are, but because I want to see how long you will last. (I<em>  
><em>believe in you Preußen!)<em>

Prussia: Damn right I'm that word! I am extraordinary!

Me: Uh-huh, sure you are. *mumbles* Egotistical bastard*

_England. Beat France for me. Please._

England: My pleasure~ *gets club and runs after France*

France: *runs* WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?

Me: Because you're a creepy rapist.

France: I don't rape, silly girl! My love is always with consent! *hit by England and goes unconscious again*

_France. Do not fight being beaten. And after, eat England's food._

France: *wakes up* WHAT! I have to eat that horrible shit? Non, I don't want to.

Me: If you don't do it, I'll stuff it down your throat for you.

France: *eats some fish and chips* You are one scary child, mon cher.

_Now for Truths._

_Raise your hand if you think France should be restrained for good._

*everyone raises their hand*

Me: Ok it's official. Where's the strait jacket?

France: Non, you can't restrain amour~

Me: Yes I can. *puts strait jacket on him* Perfect.

_Italies, Switzerland, and Sweden, I am 1/4 Italian (my mother says north...I_  
><em>don't agree(I also don't think she's really Italian, cause she cooks like<em>  
><em>England)), 18 Swiss, and 1/8 Swedish. Your thoughts._

Veneziano: Ve, I think that's wonderful!

Romano: She can't be Italian if she can't cook!

Switzerland: I'm ok with it.

Sweden: I th'nk it's cool.

_Germany! Prussia! and...Austria...I guess, Wie geht es ihnen? Ich spreche ein_  
><em>bischen Deutch. Mein liebelings Fach ist Deutch. (and I can't spell...I blame<em>  
><em>America's schools because they failed to teach me.). Oh, and have any of you<em>  
><em>read The Book Thief? I love it.<em>

Germany: I'm fine, thank you for asking. Very nice German by the way. I cannot say I've read the book though.

Prussia: Hiya! I'm doing awe- I mean great! I don't read, so I've never even heard of the book.

Austria: Hello there. I'm well. I've read the book, and it was very entertaining to read. Although remembering that time was very depressing.(A/N I personally haven't read it, but it sounds interesting)

_Greece, we have to get rid of some of our cats...do you want one? She's really_  
><em>pretty and has heterochromia (meaning one gold eye and one blue eye). She's<em>  
><em>really nice, unless you walk to fast on her deaf side...then she'll tell you<em>  
><em>she doesn't like it...*shows scar on leg*<em>

Greece: Sure, I'd love another cat. *pets it* Kitty~

Me: On to the next one.

From Rotciv557: _Time for moar dak-i mean dares. Canada→using your newfound  
>invisibility, take over the world, secretly.<em>

Canada: Already done.

Me: You work fast.

_Austria→play the caramelldansen using the piano, then burn the piano._

Austria: Why can't I just keep my precious piano intact? But fine, I'll do it. *plays Caramelldansen and lights the piano on fire*

Prussia: *dances until it's over* Man, dancing makes me hungry. You got any food?

Me: Yep. *gives fried "chicken"*

Prussia: Thanks *breaks off a piece for Gilbird* Huh? Where'd he go?

Me: Right there *points to the plate*

Prussia: WHAT! HOW COULD YOU, YOU UNAWESOME BITCH?

Me: It was part of a dare. Speaking of dares, you just lost one. And I just lost the game.

Everyone: DAMMIT!

_England→do a random spell._

England: Ok then. *says spell in Gaelic*

Me: La lala lala- PUSH *pushes England*

England: You ruined the spell! *suddenly Romano turns into a girl and the Russia clones turn into Lithuania clones*

Romano: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME?

Spain: Aww, Romano, you look so pretty~

Romano: Shut up tomato bastard!

Me: A room full of Lithuanias! It's my dream come true! *faints*

Belarus: Your dream, my nightmare!

Clones: You don't want us here? REVOLT!

Me: *wakes up* OH SHIT! TO THE SHELTER! *everyone except Lithuania goes in*

Lithuania: I have to save her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but IT'S TIME TO KILL MYSELF! Canada, will you help me?

Canada: Eh, I got nothing better to do. Come on Russia. *he and Russia follow Lithuania*

Sealand: Japan, we have to stop them!

Japan: Why?

Sealand: Because I think Maiya would like to see Belarus dead.

Me: *overhears but is too far away for them to hear me* No I wouldn't!

Sealand: You have to turn me into a robot so we can fight them! Let's go! ROH-ROH FIGHT TEH POWAH!

China: Ugh, I'm tired of war aru. *one of the clones bumps into his back* OW, MY BACK STILL HURTS! That's it, this war is OVER! *goes to fight the two forces*

*Hong Kong sits in the background making a really creepy face and licks his lips*

Greenland: *sees Hong Kong sorta staring at her* Um, hi? *is creeped out*

MEANWHILE…

Spain: Lovi, are you ok?

Romano: I'm fine. And since I'm a girl now, I'm changing my name to Katrina.

Spain: Ok Kat! *hugs her from behind*

Romano: Let go of me bastard! *pushes him off*

Spain: *watches her leave and puts on sunglasses* Datass.

BACK OUTSIDE THE SHELTER…

China: BOTH OF YOU ARU! STOP FIGHTING! If you want the clones gone, we can just ask someone to get rid of them all.

Sealand: Oh, why didn't I think of that?

China: *facepalm*

Japan: Hey Maiya, do you think you could poof the clones away?

Me: What? Aww, but I like have a room full of Lithuanias.

Canada: Ones that destroy everything?

Me: Ugh, fine. *poofs the clones away* Belarus, you may make one more clone of Russia. I'll make sure that he isn't able to turn into anyone else. *plucks Russia's hair and gives it to her*

Belarus: Yay! *runs off*

Me: Oh wow, I still have some more reviews. Ok then, next one.

From Swirly592: _Hahaha! This is funny! Hey, do you accept hostesses? I wanna be one (again)!_

Me: Sure, I'll accept hostesses. Just PM with the name you'd like to be called and your personality. I can't guarantee that you'll be written accurately though.

_*glomps Norway* I like you! Marry me!_

Norway: Um, ok then.

_France, jump in this! *has pool of acid appear* Die pervert!_

Me: You heard the girl! Jump or I push you in.

France: *jumps reluctantly*

_Italy~! Who do you love?_

Veneziano: I love lots of people! Ve, there's Germany, and my brother, and big brother Spain, and big brother France, and-

Me: Ok, we get. There's a lot.

_USUK~! Yays! Give me a video of it! *drools slightly*_

Me: *pushes America and England into the yaoi closet* Don't worry, there's a camera in there. I'll give it to you after they come out.

_Males! Do the can-can in tutus!_

*All the males are poofed into tutus and do the can-can*

_*holding magic orbs of fire and water* So, I represent both water and fire_  
><em>(name is 'lover of water' I also have the fire sign). Maiya, pick an orb! You<em>  
><em>can turn into a spurt of that element!<em>

Me: FIRE! *takes fire orb* Oh this is going to be fun~

_Hey! Everyone, kiss someone! *kisses Norway*_

Me: Yay! *kisses Lithuania*

Canada: Wha- *kissed by Russia*

Hungary: *kissed by both Prussia and Austria*

France: Le poo, no one wants to kiss me.

Me: Fine. Poland go kiss France on the cheek.

Poland: *kisses France*

Me: Last review!

From XxXPeaceReaperXxX: _HI MAIYA! Sorry I was bored. Even though I still don't know Hetalia, I somehow_  
><em>giggled at this. XD Love and Peace!<em>

Me: MUSTARD!

Everyone: What?

Me: It's an inside joke. Don't worry about it. Anyway, you need to watch it! But even if you don't know the show, you can still dare people do to stuff. It's fun~ Well, that was it. Oh I forgot to do one. Remind me next chapter to have you three *points at BTT* stalk America and Romano.

America & Romano: WHAT?

Me: Thanks for the reviews! Poland, sing us off.

Poland: _I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_  
><em>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<em>  
><em>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>what you're hiding underneath<em>

_Words up your sleeve_  
><em>Such a tease<em>  
><em>Wanna see the show<em>  
><em>In 3D, a movie<em>  
><em>Heard it's beautiful<em>  
><em>Be the judge<em>  
><em>And my girls gonna take a vote<em>

_Come on baby let me see_  
><em>what you're hiding underneath<em>

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_  
><em>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>  
><em>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin<em>  
><em>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
><em>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<em>  
><em>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>what you're hiding underneath<em>  
><em>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<em>  
><em>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<em>  
><em>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
><em>Your peacock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock<em>  
><em>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock<em>  
><em>I wanna see ya<em>

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_  
><em>brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss<em>  
><em>need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot<em>

_Come on baby let me see_  
><em>what you're hiding underneath<em>

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_  
><em>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>  
><em>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin<em>  
><em>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
><em>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<em>  
><em>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>what you're hiding underneath<em>  
><em>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<em>  
><em>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<em>  
><em>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
><em>Your peacock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock<em>  
><em>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock<em>

_oh my God no exaggeration_  
><em>boy all this time was worth the waiting<em>  
><em>i just shed a tear<em>  
><em>i'm so unprepared<em>  
><em>you got the finest architecture<em>  
><em>end of the rainbow looking treasure<em>  
><em>such a sight to see<em>  
><em>and this all for me<em>

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
><em>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<em>  
><em>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>what you're hiding underneath<em>  
><em>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<em>  
><em>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<em>  
><em>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
><em>Your peacock, cock<em>  
><em>I wanna see ya<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock<em>  
><em>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock, cock, cock<em>  
><em>Your peacock<em>  
><em>I wanna see ya<em>

_Come on baby let me see_  
><em>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own anything. Not Hetalia. Not the song "Gay Bar". Nor the song "Peacock". They belong to Hima-papa, Electric Six, and Katy Perry, respectively.**


	4. Nice Men In White Suits

Me: Oh dear lord! It's been soooooooo long. I bet ya'll miss me~

Everyone: NOT REALLY!

Me: Aww. Well, too bad, cuz I missed you~ I swear, procrastination should never be mixed with writer's block. Now, I believe that Prussia, France, and Spain need to stalk Romano and America for a whole chapter. France, go to America. Spain to Romano. And Prussia, you can go to either one. So how this is gonna work is if either Romano or America have a dare involving someone else, the stalkers are automatically joined in. This is going to be fun~

Romano and America: *glare*

Me: Love you too *grins* ON WITH THE FIRST DARE!

From Troll: _NICE CHAP! anyway: Tony-punch Canada in the spleen._

Tony: Whatever. Where is he anyway?

Me: Really? He's right there behind America.

Canada: Nooooooo, why'd you tell him? *gets punched in the spleen* Ow.

_Japan-make one of your infamous commercials that are weird._

Me: I wanna film~ *gets camera*

*Japan starts dancing around with a random product*

_America-sing the Americaaaa FUCK YEAH! song right in Englands ear...while having "fun time"._

Me: *pushes America, England, and France into the closet* Try not to break any eardrums~

*inside the closet you can hear "America", the American national anthem, and surprisingly the French national anthem being sung*

_China-watch the movie "The Human Centipede" and try not to cry, barf, laugh or  
>get turned on.<em>

Me: I've never seen this movie, and from what I've heard, I don't think I want to. So China, the TV is all yours. *poofs in TV*

China: O-ok aru. I'll try. *an hour later* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Why are they doing that to those poor people aru? It's unsanitary and just disturbing!

_Russia-admit that you love Belarus but you don't want to kiss, date, make out, fuck, make love, marry or have widdle micronations with her...in her face, then go watch "The Human Centipede" with China and try not to get turned on_

Me: Is she still in the emo corner, or is she in her lab? Oh well, I'll get her. HEY BELARUS! YOUR DARLING BROTHER WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Belarus: *appears out of nowhere* Yes brother?

Russia: B-bela, I just wanted to tell you that I love you.

Belarus: YES!

Russia: But, only as a sister. That means no kissing, dating, sexing, marrying, or babies. Okay?

Belarus: You may feel this now, but I _WILL_ make you marry me! *runs off*

Russia: *is creeped out* O-okay. Time to watch the movie with China...

_S. Korea-admit you wouldn't mind to grope N. Korea[she's a girl]in front of China, Japan, Russia, Latvia and France._

South Korea: I wouldn't mind, da-ze~ *gropes North Korea*

North Korea: AHHHH! Get off me, stupid! I will nuke you!

China: Korea! Stop groping your sister aru!

Japan: I don't think that's a good idea Korea-kun. *sweatdrops*

Russia: Hmm, why would I mind?

Latvia: *thinking* _Oh no, I'm next. What do I do? I can't hide anywhere._ *passes out*

Me: Is he okay?

Russia: Maybe I should check. ^J^

Latvia: I'M UP!

France: Can I join in? Honhonhon~

England: *pulls him back* No way frog.

_France-Don't try to do something perverted for a chapter._

Me: Luckily for him, he is exempt for this chapter. If America has to do something perverted, he has to do it too. This'll be perfect for next chapter though.

_Switzerland-I give the rights to Disney because your awesome._

Me: What's he gonna do with Disney? Maybe he'll test the movies on Liechtenstein to see if they're appropriate.

_Austria-play a melancholic tune in your piano...then sell to Korea._

Austria: Do I have to sell it?

Me: Don't you have like a million pianos anyway?

Austria: That's not the point.

Me: Just play the damn song.

Austria: *plays a sad song*

Me: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL~ *wipes tears*

South Korea: Classical music originated in me!

Me: No it didn- you know what? I'm not even gonna argue with you. So Austria, how much you sellin' it for?

Austria: I hate that I have to sell it, but I guess I'll go for … $7,000.

South Korea: WHAT? No way, $6,000.

Austria: $6,500

South Korea: $6,250

Austria: $6,375

South Korea: Deal! *shakes Austria's hand*

_Cuba-be a MANLY MAN! and sing the Americaaaa FUCK YEAH!1! song in Americas ear._

Cuba: I'm already manly. What, am I not manly enough for you? *flexes muscles*

Me: *drools slightly* Sexy muscles~ Now Cuba, sing the song in both France and America's ear.

Cuba: Ugh, I hate that nosy bastard, but I don't want to get hurt, so I'll do it. *sings the song*

America: AHHHHHHHHH! Dude, what'd I ever do to you?

Me: Do you want me to list them? Or do I just have to say both Teddy Roosevelt and the word missile for you to know?

America: Ohhhhhh.

Cuba: I'm still mad about that! *sends a nuke to Alaska*

America: OWWWWWW! *Grips left shoulder* Were you really that mad?

Canada: Ow. What was that? *feels a pain in his right shoulder*

_Prussia-EAT GILBIRD._

Prussia: Again? Do I have to?

Me: You want him raw or cooked with special seasoning?

Prussia: O.O Why would I want to eat him raw? I wouldn't be able to look at him!

Me: Alright then. Gilbird~ Come over to Auntie Maiya~ *Gilbird flies over* We're gonna go on a little trip.

_2 hours later_

Me: Here you go Prussia! Baked Gilbird with wurst and spaetle~

Prussia: *eats while crying* There. Done. Are you happy?

Me: Eh, I'll just poof a new one for you.

_Spain-make everyone who wronged you pay._

Spain: Que? But no one has done me any wrong. Except *gasps* England.

England: What did I do?

Spain: Letting your pirates do whatever the hell they want AND destroying my Armada!

Me: Oh shit, he's pissed. An angry Spain is a scary Spain. Everyone, TO THE SHELTER! And so early in the chapter too.

*IN THE SHELTER*

Me: So I guess we'll be doing all our dares in here until his temper blows over. Let's just hope it's until his next dare.

From bookwormperson: _Hahahaha I love this story so much and I can't wait to see more...*evil  
>laugh*<em>

Me: It's nice to know that you enjoy it~

_anyways, here are my dares and truths: 1. Everybody sing 'you a stupid hoe' to_  
><em>France ( cuz he is)<em>

Me: YESSSSSSSS~ My friends love this song, and it really does fit him perfectly~

_I get it cracking like a bag bag_  
><em>B-tch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat<em>  
><em>I'm Angelina, you Jennifer<em>  
><em>Come on b-tch, you see where Brad at<em>  
><em>Ice my wrist's and I piss on b-tches<em>  
><em>You can suck my diznik if you take this just is<em>  
><em>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses<em>  
><em>Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business<em>  
><em>Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I aint a stuntman<em>  
><em>Yes I'm rockin' Jordan but I aint a jumpman<em>  
><em>B-tches play the back cause they know I'm the front man<em>  
><em>Put me on the dollar cause Im who they trusting<em>  
><em>Ayo SB, whats the f-cks good?<em>  
><em>We ship platinum, them b-tches are shipping wood<em>  
><em>Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good<em>  
><em>I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish<em>  
><em>A b-tch would<em>

_[Hook]_  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (x3)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>(stupid, stupid)<em>

_[Nicki Minaj]_  
><em>Look bubbles go back to your habitat<em>  
><em>MJ gone and I aint having that<em>  
><em>How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey<em>  
><em>Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky<em>

_Ice my wrist's and I piss on b-tches_  
><em>You can suck my diznik if you take this just is<em>  
><em>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses<em>  
><em>Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business<em>

_Cause I pull up in that Porsche but I aint a Rossi_  
><em>Pretty b-tches can only get in my posse<em>  
><em>My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski<em>  
><em>But no relation to Roman Polanski<em>  
><em>Hey yo, baby, f-ck you and your EP<em>  
><em>Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?<em>  
><em>Hmm thinks, 1,2,3, do the Nicki Minaj blink<em>  
><em>Cause these hoes start bustin'<em>  
><em>Hoes is so crusty, these b-tches is my sons<em>  
><em>And I don't want custody<em>  
><em>Hoes start bustin'<em>  
><em>Hoes is so crusty, these b-tches is my sons<em>  
><em>And I don't want custody<em>

_[Hook]_  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (x3)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>(stupid, stupid)<em>

_[Nicki Minaj]_  
><em>If you cute than a cuckooroll<em>  
><em>If you sexy eat my cuckooroll<em>  
><em>Put ya cape on, you a super hoe<em>  
><em>2012, Im at the superbowl<em>

_Stupid hoes is my enemy_  
><em>Stupid hoes is so wack<em>  
><em>Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me<em>  
><em>Then she coulda prolly came back<em>

_Stupid hoes is my enemy_  
><em>Stupid hoes is so wack<em>  
><em>Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me<em>  
><em>Then she coulda prolly came back<em>

_You're a stupid hoe_  
><em>You're a stupid hoe<em>

_F-ck you stupid hoe_  
><em>I said f-ck a stupid hoe,<em>  
><em>F-ck a stupid hoe<em>  
><em>I said f-ck a stupid hoe,<em>  
><em>F-ck a stupid hoe<em>

_I am the female Weezy..._

France: *crying in a corner* I just want to spread l'amour~

_2. SWITZERLAND AND AUSTRIA MUST BE PUT IN THE YAOI CLOSET TOGETHER! ( Hungary can watch if she wants...)_

Me: Awesome~ *throws Switzerland and Austria in the closet* Hungary do you want to watch?

Hungary: Nah, but I do want a copy of the tape.

Me: No problem.

_3. Liechtenstein... I think you are soooooo adorable! Please tell me what your_  
><em>favorite color is!<em>

Liechtenstein: Danke for the compliment! And as for my favorite colour, I really like blue, orange, white, red, and purple.

_4. America, you must go on a diet! Yes, that means NO hamburgers..._

America: What? Aww.

Me: You can't bribe anyone either,

_5. Hungary, beat up Prussia with 2( yes I said two) frying pans. Have fun!_

Hungary: This is going to be, how you say, awesome~ *chases Prussia with frying pans*

Prussia: *running around* AHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me you crazy bitch! *CLANG* Ow. *falls unconscious*

Yeah, that's all I got so far.

Me: It's fine~ On to the next one! BTW, I'm sorry, but I'm only doing one hostess because I can only handle so many personalities at a time. But it seems as if England and America have a kid.

America: WHAT!

From livvykitty: _Dares!_

_Spain: YOU EPICALLY FAIL AS A PIRATE! LONG LIVE THE BRITAIN PIRATES! 1! ONE!_

Me: He's kinda busy proving that wrong right now. *looks out window* I think he's winning at least, I'm not sure.

_Prussia: Spin! *giggles cutely* SPIN I SAY!_

Me: I WANNA SPIN HIM! *spins him*

Prussia: I DON'T LIKE THIS!

_Maiya: can I read out my profile? I kinda wanna see everyone's reaction!_

Me: Sure, I'll just poof you in~ *poofs*

Mylottia: YAY~ Hi daddy!

America: Hi … sweetie? * is confused*

Mylottia: *reads profile*

Finland: People would pair me up with Prussia?

Me: I don't think so… And England is _so_ hot! He's sexy~

Italy: Can I get pregnant?

Germany: No Italy. You are a male, men don't get pregnant.

Prussia: I would not go gay for Austria!

Austria: I can't stand that imbecile.

Me: I will throw you too in the closet if you don't shut up.

Austria: …

Prussia: …

Me: Ok let's continue~

Sealand: People should write about me more! I am the best country after all.

Me: Not the best country, but you are an awesome one.

America: What are you talking about? He's not even a country! If we're gonna be talking about the best countries, it's gonna be me!

Me: No you're not. I don't care if I live in you, I will never consider you the best country.

America: T_T

Me: I'm sorry. *puppy dog eyes* Forgive me?

America: Sure~ *hugs*

Me: Yay, I'm forgiven~ Moving on, I'm pretty sure there are some RomaLiech stories out there. I just haven't read them since I don't really like that pairing much.

Canada: She thinks I would go well with Sealand? Isn't that pedophilia though?

Me: Just a little. Skipping a few questions, EW! PruCan! KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Prussia: Why don't you like us together? I think he's pretty hot.

Me: Step away from the Canadian or I'll tear out your appendix with piece of paper.

Prussia: *takes a huge step away from Canada*

Me: I could probably think of a plot for RusEng! Umm, it'll probably have something to do with either ballet, a bar, or something happening in a meeting. Well, that was entertaining to read~

_China: oooo! It's the rare pokemon! GO POKEBALL! *throws a pokeball at his_  
><em>head*<em>

China: *gets hit with a pokeball* Ow. What was that for aru?

_Japan: FOOL! (LOL Excalibur from Soul Eater!)_

_I've always wondered, are Italians infectious or are Japanese easily_  
><em>impressionable? Hmmm... Japan, you're going to Korea and Russia, you're<em>  
><em>vacationing in Italy! Don't worry Italy.<em>

*several hours later*

Japan: EVERYTHING ORIGINATED IN JAPAN! *gropes China*

China: Ahhhhhh! Japan, aru, stop that!

South Korea: He learned so well, da-ze~ *wipes tear*

Italy: *shivers* We're b-back…

Russia: Yes that was very fun ^J^

_MAGICAL CREATURES DO EXIST! YOURE ALL TOO STUPID TO SEE THEM! *curdles a white dragon*_

Me: I know right. *pets Flying Mint Bunny*

_Bye!_

Me: Bye! Come back now, ya hear? Next one~

From Hikari no hono: _*poofs in fem Spain*_

_SELFCEST *throws them into the closet*_

Me: YAY~ Oh how I missed that~ Looks like we can get out of the shelter guys!

Everyone: WOOOOOOO~ *stampedes out of shelter*

Me: Ow ow ow ow ow! Do you mind? *brushes self off* Y'all better be glad I'm in a good mood. Otherwise, I would be raising hell and vital regions and happy places alike would have been gone.

_I want my tapes back_

Me: Aww, do I have to give them back? Fine. *gives back tapes*

_Japan I challenge you to a sword fight_

Me: Awesome! Epic sword fight~ *poofs Hikari in*

Hikari: Looks like this will be a good one.

Japan: Yes, I agree.

*epic battle that ends in a draw*

_All German speaking countries have a German sparkle party_

Me: I'm joining in! *Me, Prussia, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Liechtenstein, Luxumbourg, and America dance*

Germany: America, why are you here?

America: Immigrants dude. I speak every language that my immigrants speak because that's what heroes do!

_oh I accidently brought the zombie apocalypse to your place_

Me: WHAT? We just got out of the shelter! Ugh, EVERYBODY BACK IN! And _don't_ stampede me this time!

*BACK IN THE SHELTER*

Me: I guess we'll go on to the next reviewer.

From: XxXPeaceReaperXxX: _Hey! Why'd you stick me in dat?_

Me: Because I love you, sorella~

_Oh well, whatever. It was foony. If I remember, Belarus is the only girl_

Me: Well no, not the only girl. It's just that the girls don't get that many dares. HEY PEOPLE, you should dare the girls more often, I think they're getting bored.

Belgium: I wouldn't mind getting dares :3

Vietnam: I'd love some dares.

Taiwan: Dares would be very cool~

Seychelles: For some reason I don't expect any. I guess it's because people don't like me very much.

Ukraine: I like dares. They're fun!

_and the only one who was treated terribly... *rubs chin* bad Maiya! xD I want YOU. Yes, you. To hug her and make her better! If you do, I'll finish Hetalia if I have time, anyway._

Me: B-but, she deserved it! She needed to hear it at some point! And besides, I just gave her more of a reason to do her dare. But if it'll make you finish at a faster rate, fine. I'll apologize. BELARUS!

Belarus: What?

Maiya: Remember last time when I said all those nasty things?

Belarus: Yes. You went a little too far.

Me: I realize that. And I'm s-s-s-s-sorry. Before I hug you though, I need you to give Russia all your weapons.

Belarus: Fine. *gives Russia all the weapons on her person*

Me: Wow that's a lot of stuff. How do you fit all that on you and still look so petite?

Belarus: It's a secret. Now come here so I can get this hug thing over with.

Me: *hugs and gets squeezed* U-um I can't. Breathe. That's e-enough hugging p-p-please. Russia! Help!

Russia: Ok sestra, I think that's enough. Let go.

Belarus: Yes brother. *lets go*

_Bye-Bye!_

Me: Bye mustard~ Now remember, review please! More reviews might actually get me to update faster, I don't know. As for now, let's give these zombie bitches some cold, hard steel. Men and women, stand at attention!

Everybody: *stands in position*

Me: Remember, to kill a zombie you have to shoot them twice in the head to make sure that they're dead. Everyone ready?

Everyone: YES MA'AM!

Me: CHARGE! *everyone runs out and fights the zombies*

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Stupid Hoe". Do you really think Nicki Minaj would even watch anime?**


End file.
